Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are known for their usefulness in identifying items.
It would be desirable to apply RFID tags to other applications by providing a device and method of coupling a processor to an RFID tag.
A device and method of coupling a processor to a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag is provided.
The device includes an RFID tag which includes a memory, an antenna coupled to the RFID tag, and a processor coupled to the RFID tag in parallel with the antenna.
The method includes sending a first modulated signal to the RFID tag by a processor wired to the RFID tag, and receiving modulation in a second modulated signal from the RFID tag through a detector by the processor.